akiba conan: una nueva historia
by skurali
Summary: que pasaría si conan pierde los recuerdos de su vida como kudo shinichi? y si akiba reiko fuese quien tomara la custodia de conan? y si meses mas tarde akiba conan estudiara en Ekoda High?sera el mayor rival de kaito un niño de 7 años de edad? o por el contario su mayor amor?/ kaicon / posible futuro kaishin / conan prodijio
1. Chapter 1

resumen: que pasaría si conan pierde los recuerdos de su vida como kudo shinichi? y si akiba reiko fuese quien tomara la custodia de conan? y si meses mas tarde akiba conan estudiara en Ekoda High?sera el mayor rival de kaito un niño de 7 años de edad? o por el contario su mayor amor?/ kaicon / posible futuro kaishin / conan prodijio

 **hay algunos puntos que aclarare:**

 **1:para los que no sepan quien es reiko akiba miren la pelicula numero 12 a si sera mas claro para ustedes**

 **2: como conan es un niño de 7 años quiero que tenga los aparatos actuales mejorados porque el tiene su "maldición" activa aunque no busque a la organización**

 **3: el profesor agasa sera un científico de renombre que trabajara con reiko para invención de algunos de los inventos que tendrán en la casa de reiko y otros aparatos que tendrá conan bueno te diré los aparatos que tendrá con sus mejoras**

 **los zapatos de alta frecuencia: sera igual que en el anime**

 **el reloj:sera casi igual que el cano con su anesteciante puerto usb transferencia y llamadas vía satélite como conan no tendrá sus gafas su reloj podrá rastrear las pegatinas o objetos que le de a diversas personas claro sin que estas se enteren que los tienen como por ejemplo un arete brazalete etc podrá ver tan bien imágenes de cámaras o programas de tv como un holograma**

 **el cinturón:sera igual que en la serie**

 **accesorios:como ya dije estos serán de ayuda para que conan rastree las señales y contara con un aparato para que poder escuchar conversaciones pero estos tendrán un rango limitado de 200 metros**

 **la patineta: sera casi igual que en el anime pero no habrá restricción funcionara con la luz de la luna**

 **mini cámaras: son imperceptibles para el ojo humano y solo se puede ver en el reloj de conan**

 **esos son los principales**

 **4:pienso que como conan tendrá un oído absoluto quiero que tenga la misma habilidad de kaito ojo lo utilizara para engañar a las personas como ladrones o asesinos o para hacer bromas no para hacer el cuento de kogoro el durmiente o sonoko la reina de las deducciones conan tendrá el crédito de los casos no otras personas**

 **bueno el resto se lo explicare a lo largo de la historia así que disfrútenlo**

 **aclaración: Todos los derechos intelectuales de los personajes van a Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

 **tierra tropical**

?:ne aniki que vamos hacer con el mocoso detective- dijo un hombre de estatura media, corpulento, llevaba unas gafas de sol que le tapan los ojos, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos negros, una camisa marrón, una corbata negra y un sombrero negro.

?:le daremos a tomar la nueva droga de la organización, claro primero le daremos una lección para que en la otra vida no meta su nariz donde no le llaman- dijo un hombre alto, con el pelo plateado y los ojos de una persona que ha matado a mucha gente sin ningún remordimiento, de color verde no muy oscuros va vestido de negro.

?:seguro aniki esa droga nuca se a utilizado en humanos- dijo el mas corpulento.

después de unos cuantos golpes en el estomago y cabeza los hombres de negro le dieron la píldora y lo dejaron en un bosque un poco lejano.

* * *

en la entrada del bosque se be a una señorita con el cabello negro amarrado en una cola alta y ojos de color avellana tapados por una gorra llevaba un conjunto deportivo que consistía en una sudadera gris y pantalones de color negro

 _ **pop Reiko**_

como ya es de costumbre para mi un día antes de mi concierto salgo a caminar, a un bosque cercano la tranquilidad es perceptible el aire es limpio y fresco, tan puro, miro la naturaleza arboles y flores un escenario tan hermoso, me dirijo hacia un rió cercano cuando noto un montón de me dirijo hacia este montón de ropa _"quien se atreve a dejar ropa en un lugar tan hermoso como este"_ pienso cuando noto manchas de un color rojo muy obscuro, agarro la chaqueta lo que vi me detuvo bruscamente. había un niño de unos 7 años de edad o es lo que creo yo tenia unos moretones en su mejillas un golpe en la cabeza desidi revisar el resto de su cuerpo encontrándome con algunos cortes leves pero profundos envuelvo al niño en la chaqueta y lo llevo al hospital mas cercano.

cuando llego algunas enfermeras se lo llevan a una de las habitaciones. espero en la sala de esperas mientras pienso quien podría haberle echo daño a un niño inocente y sobre todo y sus padres ellos donde estan sera que los culpables son su-

doctor: usde es la persona que trajo al niño- dijo el doctor

reiko: como esta?- pregunte con una vos preocupada

doctor: bueno pues no presenta contusiones en la cabeza o fallos en el cerebro aunque los mas probable es que no tenga ningún recuerdo de lo que paso es decir que tenga amencia retrograda, si ese es el caso, no sabríamos que hacer con el lo mas probable es que baya a un orfanato

reiko: yo lo puedo adoptar digo tengo los ingresos suficientes para cuidarlo le daría la atención adecuada

doctor: y no lo dudo señorita akiba, pero esto es una gran responsabilidad, hacerse cargo de un niño de 7 años no es fácil, y mucho menos con lesiones

reiko: lo cuidare no importa sus lesión no puedo perdonar a los padres del muchacho dejarlo solo e llamado a la policía hace rato para averiguar si avía un informe de extravió de un niño de 7 años de edad con sus características y nada que clase de padres no buscarían a la policía para buscar a su niño y como usted a dicho es difícil cuidar de un niño con lesiones como las de el, si no lo pudieron cuidar cuando estaba sano no lo podrán cuidar en estas circunstancias si algo le pasara no me sentiría bien eso quedaría en mi conciencia y si tal ves sus padres fueron los que lo dejaron en ese estado, y no puedo confiar en un orfanato simplemente no puedo-dije con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos al decir esas palabras

doctor: entiendo, cuando despierte trate de estar con el para que se conozcan no seas muy ruda

* * *

 **días** **después**

ya hemos llegado a casa y e aprendido mucho del muchacho ahora mi nuevo hijo aunque no tiene su memoria es sorprendente la cantidad de información que tiene habla 4 idiomas fluidos español, japones, ingles y francés esto va asear mejor para mi después de todo soy una cantante y tengo que viajar mucho así si lo llevo podrá comunicarse con mas facilidad tan bien vi que le encanta sherlock holmes tanto así que pidió que su nombre fuera conan y con esa cara no pude negarme, es un niño muy listo para la edad que tiene, también e visto que presenta signos de tener oído absoluto aunque resulto ser un pésimo cantante jaja aunque con mis lecciones sera uno de los mejores cantantes de historia o me dejo de llamar akiba reiko, tan bien sabe tocar el violín, el piano, la flauta, la guitarra y la batería, e descubierto que es demasiado bueno en el fútbol le estoy dando barias clases de cocina, repostería, clases de dibujo quiero que abarque barios temas aun que ya es demasiado bueno en cada uno de ellos conan es un niño muy tranquilo aunque aveces llaga a ser muy inperactivo no lo culpo después de todo, no me causa ningún problema al contrario me entretiene y es tan caballeroso que párese un pequeño príncipe.

aun sigo enojada con los auténticos padres de conan-kun ni un aviso nada que clase de padres son con este niño tan increíble.

le e dicho a conan-kun sobre entrar a la escuela primaria pero el se negó diciendo que lo que enseñan ahí es muy aburrido bueno lo entiendo después de todo párese ser todo un prodigio el me a dicho si puedo ponerlo a un nivel de secundaria no estoy muy segura después de todo estoy preocupada de que le llegasen a intimidar, aunque con los aparatos del profesor agase creo que no tengo de que preocuparme, aun recuerdo el día que le conté a agase sobre conan-kun, ja agase se llego a encariñar mucho con conan-kun, asta le creo unos aparatos para que se defendiera solo

 **Reiko pop retroceso**

agase: quee? como es posible que todo eso le aiga pasado pobre niño a pasado por mucho- dijo un hombre de entre 40 años regordete con un bigote y cabello canoso llevaba una bata blanca con una camisa morada y pantalones verdes

reiko: si y me preocupa conan yo salgo mucho del país y aveces no voy a poder cuidarlo y si le pasa alguien y si lo intentan secuestrar que hago agase- dije con preocupación viendo hacia conan que estaba sosteniendo un balón de fútbol con sus pequeñas manos

agase: no se preocupe reiko-san, yo le are barios aparatos para la defensa propia de conan aunque no estoy muy seguro que hace-fuimos interrumpidos por un ruido metálico me asuste _"y si algo aplasto a conan"_ pensé preocupada

reiko y agase salimos al pateo donde estaba conan jugando con un balón de fútbol asiendo jugadas, fintas y de ves en cuando pateándolo asía una pared de metal a que bueno conan esta bien me avía asustado mucho

agase: sugoi conan-kun eres muy bueno en este juego-dijo el profesor con una mirada pensativa que tramara espero que no sea algo malo

conan: ee enserio lo creen- dijo un poco sonrojado y con una sonrisa tímida mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza haciendo ver lo muy avergonzado que estaba hay mi conan-kun es tan kawaii

reiko: claro que si no lo dudes-le dije con una sonrisa mire como se sonrojaba mas que lindo

moreno: SE YA - grito morena asustando Un poco Conan Jaja!

reiko- agase mira as asustado al pobre de conan-kun- dije con una mueca des-aprobatoria

agase- gomene conan-kun es solo que ya se que invención es perfecta para ti estuve trabajando en ello así que ahorita te los traigo-mou me pregunto que sera- ne conan-kun te que te parece si asemos un dia deportivo

conan: a que te refieres oka-sama-dijo con una mirada confundida

reiko:bueno as demostrado tener habilidad para deportes como el fútbol y el skateboarding así que porque no tener otras habilidades-dije un tanto pensativa

conan: hai como digas oka-sama

agase: lo siento por haberlos echo esperar traje las zapatillas de alta frecuencia con esto las cosa que patees serán objetos mortales, tan bien un cinturón que arroja balones de fútbol para que lo patees con lo zapatos y finalmente una patineta con este puedes ir a una velocidad sorprendente- sugoi con los aparatos que le dio agase puedo estar aunque sea un poco mas tranquila

conan: aah arigatou agase-ojii-san-ehh le dijo ojii-san eso no me lo esperaba

agase: eh?- creo que el esta tan confundido como yo

conan: lo siento,¿ no puedo diserte así?- dijo con una mirada triste apunto de llorar

agase: tranquilo me puedes decir así es solo que me sorprendió normalmente solo me llaman profesor agasa jeje-rió con una risa nerviosa esperando a que conan no llorara

conan:ah entonces yo soy tu primer nieto hurra - dijo con tanta emoción que me izo sonreír asta a mi

 **fin del** **flashback**

me alegro de que le aiga dado esos aparatos después de todo conan-kun resulto ser un poco imán problema con uno que otro cadaber cayendo cerca de el y eso que solo lleba viviendo con migo 1 mes, lo bueno es que terminamos de mudarnos ayer en la noche ah ekoda nuestro nuevo hogar no, ah como le estará yendo a conan-kun

 **pop conan**

 **1 mes antes**

ita me duele la cabeza donde estoy? paredes blancas? estoy en un hospital? tube un accidente? ita no recuerdo nada

doctor: veo que ya despertaste como te llamas?

?: mi nombre?- como me llamo?

doctor: recuerdas algo cualquier cosa- si recuerdo algo? yo no se ni quien soy ita mi cabeza me duele

?:gom-mene no se quien soy- mo se nada todo es confuso

doctor: descuida quédate aquí ahorita vuelvo- dijo el doctor yo solo asentí con la cabeza

me quede esperando un rato tratando de recordar quien soy y porque estoy en el hospital ah cada ves que lo intento mi da un fuerte dolor de cabeza, creo que lo mas sensato es no forzarme a pasos quien es

?: eh ya despertaste muchacho me dijeron de tu perdida de memoria mi nombre es reiko okiba y desde ahora quiero ser tu ka-san-dijo una señorita muy hermosa

?:por mi esta bien que fueras mi ka-san pero segura que quieres como hijo a un desconocido-dije un poco triste

reiko- estoy segura- dijo sin basilar

?:entonces por favor cuide de mi oka-sama-dije con la sonrisa mas tierna que tengo

 **días** **después**

ah sugoi este hospital tiene una biblioteca enorme ah no es de extrañarse después de todo lo que las enfermeras me contaron oka-sama es una cantante famosa que leo haber busque por toda la sección infantil y ninguna me llamo la atención ah buscare en otra sección mm haber eh sherlock holmes no se pero me suena familiar le daré una hojeada

 **horas después**

yo se que esto esta en otro idioma mas sin embargo le entiendo y es super genial es la historia mas fantástica que e visto no se porque se sorprenden al verme leer este libro tan fascinante mi ka-san a venido uno que otro ves para ver como estoy y como me siento ella me consiente mucho aunque le diga que no es necesario ah no pude haber tenido una madre mas fascinante ellla canta hermoso una ves intente cantar y cante tan feo que oka-sama se rio de mi mou que ka san mas mala tengo

 **varios días después**

han pasado ya varios días desde que estoy con oka-sama y eh aprendido muchas cosas de mi uno que puedo hablar con fluides 4 idiomas lo que me sirvió en uno de los conciertos de casan donde me senté a lado de un ingles que resulto ser el manager ne oka-sama oh que días mas duros e tenido con varias clase de cocina y repostería y sobre todo la música puedo tocar muchos instrumentos pero no puedo cantar muy bien como oka-sama ella dice que con la practica lo lograre después de todo e mejorado desde la primera ves que cante ah amo tocar el violín es mi instrumento favorito según oka-sama tengo oído absoluto no me a enseñado muchas cosas como la afinación de ciertos instrumentos y como saber si la nota es perfecta bueno aunque en realidad fue demaciado facil.

me e dado cuenta de algunas cosas como por ejemplo mi mente es mas desarrollado que cualquier niño mi oka-san dice que con el nivel que estoy no ase falta que estudie pero yo digo que tengo que entrar en la secundaria para poder crecer un poco asta por lo menos los 12 años sin que sea aburrido como lo es la primaria eh echo una prueba en la secundaria de ekoda y me han aprobado entrare en 2 semanas mas para que me prepare con el uniforme y esas cosas

 **1 semana y 2 días después**

ah mañana es mi primer día de clases estoy emocionado y nervios me pregunto que tipo de clase sera no puedo esperar ahora ya esta todo perfecto mi oído absoluto esta entrenado para diferenciar los diferentes tonos mi canto ya no es malo mi oka-sama y agase-ojii-san me dicen que puedo ser un cantante profesional mi cocina y repostería son buenos se mucho sobre deportes en especial fútbol, skateboarding y acrobacias soy un tanto flexible y puedo dar volteretas en el aire vueltas de carro y muchas cosas mas y como dice mi oka-sama tengo un amplio conocimiento ah estoy nervioso

* * *

 **n.a y que les gusto? quiere que siga porfis díganme para saber si debo continuar o dejarlo asta aquí**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: Todos los derechos intelectuales de los personajes van a Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

Era un día muy tranquilo en ekoda, los pájaros cantaban los niños se preparaban para la escuela no había ni un solo disturbio en las calles.

En una casa, había un chico peli-castaño dormido plácidamente asta que toda la paz se fue por la ventana

 **pop kaito**

?:KAITOO-Quien grita tanto si es tan temprano *Bostezando* si tan solo son las 7:40 de la mañana.

Kaito: EHH KUSO LLEGO TARDE A LA ESCUELA-*Saltando de la cama y vistiéndose a una velocidad sobre humana*Bueno eso me pasa por dormirme tan tarde preparando el próximo atraco ah kuso aoko me va a matar.

?: Mou kaito cuanto tiempo planeas hacerme esperar?-dijo una peli castaña con un puchero *Suspiro*- bueno te lo perdono si me invitas a un tur de postres.

Kaito: No gracias aoko, no quiero quedar pobre-Lo que es cierto aoko come como si no hubiera mañana- además si comes mucho engordaras.

Aoko: Mira quien habla, señor adicto al chocolate- Dijo con sarcasmo, bueno le tengo que dar la razón, cuando se trata de postres con chocolate soy un barril sin fondo- ne kaito te enteraste que habrá un nuevo estudiante y que estará en nuestro salón-Ehh a si que un nuevo estudiante kikiki le daré la bienvenida con unos de mis trucos de magia-NI LO PIENSES BAKAITO.

Kaito: Eh no se de lo que hablas aoko- tsk Esta mujer me dejara sordo algún dia- solo le pienso a dar una muy calida bienvenida.

Aoko: Ni se te ocurra asirle lo mismo que le hiciste a sagu-chan- Ah no puedo creer que aoko escogiera a hakuba como su novio, de todas las opciones a escogido al peor.

Kaito: Vale te prometo que no le are nada malo en su primera hora- A si podre conocerlo y saber que clase de broma hacerle kikiki.

 **En el salón**

?: Ne kuroba-san necesito hablar con tigo a solas- Dijo una chica pelirroja.

Kaito: esta bien, disculpa aoko- Que querrá akako esta vez.

Akako: lucifer me a dado una nueva profecía:

Un detective que descubrió la verdad,

los cuervos piensan que eliminado esta,

su resurgir la paz o el caos traerá,

una guerra se avecina,

el mas fuerte e inteligente vencerá.

Kaito: A que te refieres con eso akako- eso me dio un poco de escalofríos, ¿Se refiere a hakuba?, ¿O a otro detective?, de la una cosa estoy seguro con cuervos se refieren a esa organización.

Akako: No estoy segura, solo se que algo grande se avecina- se ve muy preocupada nunca la había visto así.

Prf. jodi: por favor siéntense tengo un anuncio que dar- Dio la profesora jodi ah jeje logro llamar la atención de todos claro se trata del nuevo alumno- Como muchos ya sabran hay un nuevo alumno en nuestro salón, es un poco inusual pero trátenlo bien, ben pasa y preséntate- Eh que inusual puede ser.

*se abre la puerta* a pero si es un niño...¿espera un niño?.

?: Me llamo Akiba Conan, me gusta la música, los deportes y leer libros de misterio en especial sherlock Holmes, entre otras cosas, por favor cuiden de mi- ah estoy sin palabras y la mayor parte de mis compañeros también espera un minuto ¿akiba de donde me suena el apellido?.

?: Eh sensei que ase un niño de primaria aquí-Dijo unos de mis compañeros de clase.

Prf. jodi: Bueno el joven akiba a demostrado tener actitudes para poder estar en el nivel secundaria- Akiba akiba aki...

Kaito: EEHH- Ya me acorde de donde e escuchado el apellido akiba, ¿como es que nadie se a dado cuenta aun?, bueno con la sorpresa que nos an dado es un poco comprensible.

Aoko: ¿Ne que pasa bakaito?- Eh enserio pensé que aoko se iba dar cuenta ah.

Kaito: Eto, por casualidad eres un familiar de akiba reiko- toda la clase incluida la profesora se quedo muda.

Conan: Si akiba reiko es mi oka-sama- Eh así que es su oka...

TODOS: EHHHHH?.

Aoko: USO? no lo puedo creer.

Prf jodi: Bueno empecemos la clase siéntate alado de kuroba-san por favor- Levanto la mano para que sepa donde exactamente tiene que sentarse.

conan: Hai profesora jodi - El se dirige asta mi lado- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Akiba Conan es un gusto conocerte- baya para ser un niño es muy educado.

Kaito: Kuroba Kaito mago extraordinario el gusto es mío- le dije entregándole una rosa azul

Conan: Eh así que mago- Vio por unos momentos la rosa y después mis manos movió sus muñecas de una forma parecida a las mías cuando hago el truco, curioso no estará intentando recrear el truco ¿verdad?- Lo tengo- dijo para después desaparecer la rosa en sus mangas y volverla a sacar.

Kaito: Sugoi solo vistes el truco una ves y pudiste recréalo- dije con un poco de asombro en mi vos

Conan: Eh enserio lo crees- dijo un poco sonrojado que kawai

Prf. jodi: Akiba-san podrías traducir a ingles el párrafo 3 de la pagina 39

alumna: Pero profesora no crees que esta muy difícil para un niño?- tiene razón Conan-chan es solo un niño pequeño

Conan: Shinpaishinaidekudasai* dice: **The Japanese sakura or cherry blossom is one of the best known symbols of Japanese culture. sakura is also named three species of plants of the genus Prunus. The cherry blossom blooms during the spring. In Japan hanami festival takes place in his honor since it is the most significant flower; for this family and friends gather in parks with cherry trees under the shade of the same and, as a "picnic", share food as they celebrate the appearance of the flowers. The academic year in Japan begins just after the end of the festival.**

Prf: **conan right you speak very well English** (correcto, conan hablas muy bien el ingles)

Cnan: **thanks for your compliment teacher** (gracias por su cumplido profesora)

Sugoi Conan-chan sabe mucho ingles.

RING RING

prf: Nos vemos en la siguiente clase bay bay cool kid.-sigue música creo que a Conan-chan le va a ir excelente.

 **POP CONAN**

Me dio un poco de risa el escandalo que hicieron al enterarse quien era mi madre jaja que clase tan mas interesante, aunque creo que mi apodo para la maestra sera cool kid mi horario sigue musica despues ciencias y luego un descanso de 40 min.

Prf. Eriol: Hola a todos e escuchado que tenemos un nuevo alumno a si que porfavor pasa al frente.- Parese un profesor amable, *se para y se pone en frente de toda la clase*-porfavor di tu nombre y el instrumento que tocas y si alguien trajo ese instrument por favor presteselo para que aga una demostración.

Conan: Me llamo Akiba Conan, toco una gran bariedad de instrumentos pero mi favorito es el violin-dije con serenidad el profesor parecia un poco sorprendido.

prt. Eriol: Bueno hakuba le podrias prestar tu violin a conan- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Saguru: Por mi no hay problema pero que no me vaya a ronper ni una sola cuerda- dijo el tal hakuba con un tono algo arrogante.

Conan: Tranquilo, no le hare daño a tu violin- Enseguida hakuba-san me entrego su violin y yo enpese a comprobar que tan afinado estaba y afinarlo mas.

Saguru: Esta afinado gaki- sip cada ves mas arrogante.

Conan: Como hijo de una musica tengo que comprobar que cada nota este en su lugar a igual que cada instrumento este afinado correctamenta, ahora si me permiten tocare una de las canciones mas populares de mi madre: amazing grace (url: /l6q7shFb8zs ).

cuando termine todos me empezaron a aplaudir, sentí mis mejillas arder un poco y mire asía kaito el tenia una sonrisa en su cara, no se porque su sonrisa es tan contagiosa que me hizo sonreír también, a la ves que mis mejillas se calentaban un poco mas.

alumna 1: Sugoi Akiba-kun tocas fabuloso- Me alago una señorita lo que hiso que me sonrojara un poco mas _"¿será que kaito también opina que mi música es increíble?"_ escuche en mi mente.

alumna 2: Eres tan kawai- Enserio soy tan adorable? siempre me lo han dicho _"quiero que kaito diga se soy lindo"_ en que tonterías pienso.

prf. eriol: oh fue increíble conan ya te puedes ir a sentar-Dijo con un tono muy amable, me agrada este profesor *le dedico una sonrisa y me inclino ante la clase*

Conan: Gracias por escuchar mi interpretación - después de eso me dirijo Asia hakuba-san- Gracias por prestarme tu violín- Después de decir esas palabras le devolví su violín

* * *

 **N.A y? les gusto el cap? por favor díganme que piensan**

 **posdata: yo no soy buena para inventar profecías así que no se si me salió bien la profecía de akako gracias por leer**

 **diccionario**

 ***** Shinpaishinaidekudasai: por favor, no se preocupen

*kawai: lindo/tierno/adorable

*kuso: merda

*uso: mentira


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov cona** n

Apenas terminando la clase de música vino un profesor pelirrojo con una marca en la frente e de admitir que da algo de miedo pero si lo comparamos con el asesino que me encontré ase unos días no es para tanto.

Aunque se nota que todos le tienen mucho miedo.  
¿Por que lo digo? Fácil apenas entro todos se quedaron callados ni una sola palabra.

Prf. Gaara: Me e enterado que hay un nuevo alumno, akiba conan, si no me equivoco, puedes pasar a resolver el problema que deje- sip su voz también da un poco de miedo pero bueno.

Conan: hai sensei-pase al frente y me quede viendo el problema es un poco dificil pero no es nada que no pueda hacer. *5 minutos después* - Ya termine sensei.

Prf. Gaara: Muy bien echo akiba-san lo as terminado rápido y con la respuesta correcta tengo grandes expectativas de ti, no como en los demás alumnos, sabes que te mereces 2 puntos.

Conan: Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita* sensei- Por alguna extraña razón todos se quedaron viendo raro como si estuvieran en shock.

Prf. Gaara: Bueno te puedes ir a sentar akiba-san.

Conan: Hai sensei- ne fui a mi lugar y las clases continuaron, me pareció grandiosa la clase también el profe hablo sobre la química y la biología yo asea uno que otro cometario sobre las reacciones químicas o fenómenos biológicos y el profesor y yo quedamos en un debate sobre algunas y asta me sonrío.

Cuando acabo las clases kaito dejo que fuera con el así que me dispuse a salir cuando el profesor me llamo.

Conan: que paso sensei?- pregunte lo mas cortes que pude el solo me miro y me volvió a sonreír.

Prf. Gaara: Solo te quería dar la lista de los materiales que necesitarás mañana entraremos al laboratorio, también, te quiero preguntar si te gustaría ser mi asistente para realizar los experimentos- cuando el profesor me pregunto eso me sentí muy feliz.

Conan:Hai, claro que me gustaria sensei.

Prf. Gaara: bueno nos vemos mañana akiba-san.

Conan:Hai sensei, nos vemos mañana- Al salir vi a kaito, hakuba y dos señoritas que aun no conozco me acerque a kaito y asus amigos.

Conan: Gomene* los hice esperar mucho.

Kaito: Para nada, mira te presento a aoko mi amiga de la infancia y a akako y creó que ya conoces a hakuba no.

Conan: Mucho gusto de conocerlas aoko-nesan, akako-onesan- dije con una sonrisa- y con respecto a hakuba-nisan no me se su nombre solo su apellido- dije dando a entender que me digiera su nombre.

Saguru: mi nombre es saguru- me dijo con una sonrisa algo arrogante, me sorprende que kaito sea amigo de este arrogante.

Conan: Entonces es un placer conocerte saguru-onisama-dije con una sonrisa no quería ser grosero.

Aoko:Que ternura,eres tan adorable-dijo dándome un abrazó.

Conan: Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita aoko-onesan.

Akako: Bueno y si vamos a la cafetería-dijo un tanto seria.

Kaito: Me parece bien solo porque conan-chan es nuevo yo le invitare algo.

Conan: Eh no es necesario kaito-onisan- dije me apenaría mucho si el gastara su dinero por mi.

Kaito: No, yo te invitare y esa es mi ultima desicion, aoko lleva a conan a una mesa traere las comidas, vamos hakuba akako ayúdenme a traer las cosas.

Saguru y akako: haii- respondieron u se fuero con kaito mientras que aoko me dirigía a una mesa que estaba bacía.

Aoko: Ne conan que te a parecido la escuela? te gusta?.

Conan: Hai me gusta mucho los tres maestros que e visto me cayeron muy bien.

Aoko: Ne sabes me sorprendió mucho lo del profesor gaara el es muy serio y casi no da puntos pero contigo se comporto diferente y asta te sonrío, es oficial, eres su alumno favorito.

Conan: Eh eso crees mira ya viene kaito-onisan-dije ya que venia kaito con hakuba y akako.

 **Kaito pov**

Cuándo terminó la clase de música siguió la clase de ciencias e de admitir que conan me a dejado totalmente mudo.

Porque no solo es un genio de la ciencia física, química y biología.

Nooo también se a convertido en el favorito del profesor gaara uno de los profesores mas serios cof'cof'yterrrorificoscof'cof' de toda la escuela, conan a logrado lo imposible lo que nadie a logrado jamás que el profesor le de dos puntos, no uno, si no DOS puntos.

A ese profesor y que con extrema rareza de medio punto todos en la clase se a quedado en un shock y aun mas sorprendente fue ver como estos dos debatían.

Así continuo toda la clase asta que tocaron para el receso.

Me acerque a conan y le dije que si quería ir con nosotros, el me dijo que si.

Cuando nos íbamos a ir el profesor gaara lo llamo y yo me quede esperando afuera con hakuba aoko y akako.

Después de un rato el apareció disculpándose.

Nos fuimos a la cafetería donde le propuse invitar el almuerzo, el se negó, pero insistí tanto que termino aceptando.

Fui con akako y hakuba a por el almuerzo de todos, yo pague y nos volvimos a donde aoko, ella y conan charlaban tan animadamente, y al verlo sonreírle así me dio una punzada en el corazón.

Nos sentamos yo alado de conan deje lo que le pedí junto a una soda y un pedazo de pastel muy grande.

Kaito: espero y te guste el almuerzo que te pedí y que no te moleste compartir la soda y el pastel con migo- le dije a conan con una sonrisa el solo me sonrió de vuelta.

Conan: Descuida por mi no hay problema en compartir- dijo sonriendo.

Empezamos a comer mientras charlábamos de cualquier cosa cuando aoko pegunto sobre reiko akiba la madre de conan.

Aoko: ne Conan como es reiko-san-Todos miramos a Conan esperando una respuesta es obvio reiko es una de las celebridades mas destacadas del momento.

Conan: reiko-okasama es muy amable pero no se nota tanto porque suele ser muy cortante o grosera, aunque siempre las cosas que dice parecen palabras hirientes, pero en realidad son para ayudar a las personas, solo que ella no sabe expresase bien y malentienden sus palabras, además tiene un enorme orgullo, le apasiona la música mas que cualquier otra cosa-dijo con una enorme sonrisas y con los ojos brillantes.

Saguru: Se nota que amas mucho a tu mama-dijo el baka* de hakuba- aunque no se parecen en nada, además ¿y tu papa?- vi a conan tensarse un poco eso me preocupo mucho ¿y si es un tema delicado?.

Conan: B-bueno m-me p-prometen n-no b-burlarse-dijo tartamudeando esto me da mala espina.

Akako: Descuida conan-kun te prometo que no nos burlaremos y si alguien de aquí se burla yo le lanzare una maldición- dijo seria bueno el ambiente se puso un poco no se ¿serio?.

Vi a Conan inhalar y exhalar como dos o tres veces.

Conan: B-bueno realmente no soy hijo biológico de akiba-san- empezó a decir lentamente bueno eso no me lo esperaba conan es adoptado- lo que paso fue que cuando ka-san fue al bosque a caminar como siempre un día antes del concierto, ella me encontró tirado, ka-san me dijo que tenia unas ropas enormes con sangre, varios cortes y un golpe en la cabeza, ella me dijo que me llevo hospital para que me atendieran y me fue a visitar todos los días y que también informo a la policía si avía algún reporte sobre un niño extraviado con mis características y nada no avía nadie buscándome así que le dijeron que me llevarían a un orfanato, ella se negó y propuso adoptarme- se quedo callado por un rato, por dios que monstruos harían eso a in niño -Cuando desperté yo no recordaba nada ella me dijo la verdad yo me entristecí un poco, pero ella me dijo que me animara, que de ahora en adelante ella me iba a cuidar, seria mi oka-sama, aunque no sabíamos mi nombre a si que pensamos en uno por días, así que un día cuando estaba en la biblioteca del hospital un libro me llamo la atención era uno de Sherlock Holmes, estaba en ingles pero yo lo pude entender a la perfección,  
Cuando vi el nombre del autor,  
Conan Doyle, se me ocurrió mi nombre así que de hay vino mi nombre, Conan akiba, con el paso de los días me di cuenta de que era fluido en 5 idiomas, tenia una agilidad y resistencia buena, oído absoluto, lo que llaman lengua divina, entre otros conocimientos es por eso que yo quiero tanto a reiko oka-sama porque ella me dio un hogar, me acepto como su hijo y me dio mucho cariño- termino de contar con lagrimas en los ojos aoko y akako estaban llorando hakuba y yo estábamos entre enojados con la personas que le hicieron eso a conan y tristes por lo que le paso a un niño de 7 años.

Kaito: ne conan te prometo que nosotros te cuidaremos y serenamos parte de tu familia- aoko, akako y hakuba asintiero mientras conan se tallaba sus ojitos con sus manita.

Conan: Arigatou mina*- dijo con una sonrisa triste

 **Y que les pareció? Les gusto?**  
 **Dejen su comentario**

 **Diccionari** **o**

 **Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita:** **muchas gracias**

 **Arigato mina: gracias a todos**

 **Baka:idiota**

 **Gomene: lo siento**


	4. Chapter 4

Pov conan

Me alegra mucho que ellos me apollen, por un momento pensé que se burlarian de mi por ser adoptado.

Kaito: Ne conan, vamos ayudame a comer este pastel y a tomar está soda- dijo con un puchero, que lindo es.

Conan: Bueno es tu culpa por traer una rebanada de pastel tan grande Kaito- respondí sacándole la lengua- ademas solo trajiste una cuchara y tu la estas utilizando ¿como comeré yo?

Kaito: Si es por eso no hay problema di aaahh- dijo mientras ponía un pedazo de pastel en modo de avioncito.

Conan: aaahh*se come la rebanada de pastel*Mmmm rico-a pesar que no me gusta mucho lo dulce, pero este esta echo con chocolate amargo- Es un pastel de chocolate y nuez hecho sin harina, los Ingredientes del Pastel: chocolate amargo, mantequilla, azúcar estándar, yemas de huevo, nuez molida y claras de huevo para el

Betún chocolate amargo, mantequilla, huevo, un poco de ron y azúcar glass combinado todo en un pastel nutritivo, por la consistencia, supongo, que lo hicieron en el horno a unos 150

c° por unos 30 o 40 minutos- me di cuenta que me miraban raro- ¿Que pasa?-pregunte en plan soy el niño mas tierno del mundo.

Aoko: Es que acabas de decir todo eso solo al probar una cucharada-ahhh conque era eso jeje-.

Conan- ahhh lo que pasa es que tengo algo que los reposteros y cocineros llaman lengua divina lo tienen pocas personas y consiste en que en un solo bocado y puedes reconocer los ingredientes y la consistencia del postre/comida que ingieres- explique lo mas que pude-aveces cuando pruebo algo nuevo se me escapa sin querer jeje.

Akako: Sugoi conan, poder a ser todo eso con un solo bocado eso es asombroso- me dijo akako-nesan.

Conan: ummm no es nada- dije un poco apenado- ahh! kaito-onisan te gustan los magos verdad-pregunte a lo que este asintió- y que mago es tu favorito?.

Kaito: Toichi kuroba era mi padre pero murió en un accidente ase 8 años-dijo este con una sonrisa triste- aunque si preguntas por mi mago favorito vivo es kid-sama-lo dijo con una sonrisa mas feliz.

Aoko: mou, no se que le miras de bueno a ese ladrón de pacotilla- dijo ¿ladrón?- algún día mi padre y saguru lo atraparan- mm no entiendo nada.

Akako: Are pero si lo atrapan toda la magia del mundo se terminara y será muy triste- dijo con una sonrisa mistetiosa- no crees kaito-kun.

Kaito: Haii- dijo kaito- y es por eso que nunca lo atraparan JAJAJA- empezó a reír demasiado alto.

Saguru: Ara pero si kid esta sentado aqui a lado nuestro- dijo asiendo una clara referencia a kaito.

Kaito:Cuantas veces te e dicho que no soy kid-sama- dijo esto asiendo un puchero.

Conan: ¿Kid? ¿Quien es? - pregunte ladrando mi cabeza.

Kaito: COMO QUE NO CONOCES A KID-SAMA- grito kaito a todo pulmón.

Conan: Gomene, pero por si no recuerdas tengo perdida de la memoria y estuve internado en el hospital por semanas y también vivía en beika ocupado tratando de encajar en el ritmo de vida de oka-sama-dije un poco molesto por que me grito.

Kaito:Gomene, conan, te hice sentir mal- dijo con la mirada gacha.

Pop kaito

Que tonto soy le grite a conan y el tiene perdida de memoria me siento realmente fatal ahhh soy un total idiota.

Kaito: Gomene, conan te hice sentir mal- dije agachado la mirada realmente me comporte de una manera grosera y ahora conan esta molesto con migo.

Conan: No te preocupes es solo que no me gusta que me griten es todo, no estoy molesto con tigo, pero, quien es ¿kid?- me alegro que no este enojado con migo.

Aoko: Kid es el enemigo de la Policía metropolitana, el siempre roba las cosas y luego las devuelve, mou es un engreido- dijo aoko kikiki gomene aoko pero es necesario hacer eso si quiero encontrar a pandora.

Conan: Las devuelve que extraño- dijo mientras ponía sus manitas en su mentón ( en pose pensador)-¿ y solo ase eso?¿no ase otra cosa? ¿o dice nada al dejarlas? ¿hay algo fuera de lo común? - ummm que piensa conan.

Saguru: Ahora que lo pienso siempre revisa las joyas a la luz de la luna llena y siempre que las devuelve dice: lamentablemente esta no es la joya que busco, y hubo algo fuera de lo común una vez.

Conan: Que fue ese algo fuera de lo común- mm porque tan curioso.

Saguru: Un francotirador- tsk recuerdo lo del francotirador, solo de pensarlo me da escalofrio-¿Porque tan interesado?.

Conan: Es solo que es raro que un ladrón devuelva lo que robe- lo interrumpió aoko.

Aoko: Solo es un ladrón idiota, que le gusta fastidiar a la Policía- mou aoko tan dura como siempre mi kokoro se rompe.

Conan: Y si es algo mas- que estará tratando de decir- digo y si tiene una razón oculta.

Saguru: Si a si fuera ya lo hubiera descubierto, después de todo soy el detective mas famoso de Tokio.

Kaito: cof' cof' ENGREIDO cof' cof'- lo grite tan alto para que todos me oyeran.

Aoko: mou eso no es cierto sagu-kun no es engrido- ahh aoko por eso dicen que el amor es ciego.

Conan: Sabes lo que yo pienso es que kid busca una joya en especifico una que solo reaccione ala luz de la luna llena, como tal ves un brillo intenso, de mm no se ¿rojo? y tal ves de lo haga para encontrarla antes que esos francotiradores, porque suena como un ladrón que no lástima o si no, no tendría fans y si esos francotiradores estaban dispuestos a matarlo debe ser algo único y valioso- kusoo a dado en el blanco en todo, que niño mas peligroso.

Saguru: Se nota que eres un niño, te falta mucho por aprender, tal ves el francotirador era alguien que contrato el dueño de la joya para protegerla, y por favor una gema que de un resplandor rojo al ponerla en la luna, es ridículo no creo que kid robara joyas por una razón tan infantil- si supieras que conan dio en el blanco.

Conan: Pues bien yo me quedo con mi teoría infantil, engreido-onisan-jajaja insultado por un niño de 7 años.

Akako: Sabes conan yo pienso en lo mismo que tu- Claro que si, después de todo eres una bruja.

Conan: Ves, porque no puedes ser como akako-onechan.

Aoko: Si, ademas no debes ser grosero con un niño- jajaja, un niño mas listo que tu jajaja.

Saguru: hai hai.

Akako: Conan dijiste que eras de beika cierto- dijo akako a lo que conan asiente con la cabeza- y si vamos todos al centro comercial de beika este sábado a las 8:30- sugirió akako

Kaito: ehh pero si hay uno aqui en ekoda- reclame, lo que pasa es que beika esta a una hora de aqui.

Akako: Si, pero podemos aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer lugares nuevos- tiene un punto.

Conan: mmm primero tendría que preguntarle a mi ka-san luego les avisaria, pero si me dice que si puedo ir les invito a un restaurante para almorzar vale- ehh un restaurante- su nombre es Kitcho- dijo con una sonrisa espera...Kitcho!.

Aoko: ¡Imposible es uno de los restaurantes mas caros de japon!- lo cual es verdad nunca pensaría en ir ahí nunca.

Conan: No hay problema mi oka-sama me dijo que podía ir ahí con mis amigos, mi madre tiene un lugar reservado para 6 personas solo para ella y yo y si es por la ropa, pues iremos primero al centro comercial compraremos ropa ahí y lo que compremos después lo podemos dejar a mi chofer- ahh eso me recuerda que conan es rico, aunque no es como sino tuviera dinero después de todo mi padre nos dejo una gran herencia y mi madre trabaja como modelo y yo cree una aplicación mundial mente famosa pero nunca me gusto ir a lugares así de ponposos.

Aoko: Pero habrá gente rica ahí- Punto para aoko- será un poco incómodo.

Conan: Si es por eso no se preocupen el lugar reservado por mi ka-san y yo es en un área privado - punto para conan- plis plis siiii- mou puso unos ojos de cachorro irresistibles.

Aoko: Esta bien que dicen ustedes- dijo mirandonos.

Kaito: Digo que no le puedo decir que no a esos ojos- Y es que es la mera verdad sus ojos son tan adorable todo en el es adorable.

Saguro y akako: Concuerdo con kaito- sip nadie se puede resistir a esa mirada.

Conan: SIIII ARIGATO- Que kawaiiiii es tan adorable- me dan sus números telefonicos.

Kaito: Claro es 961 *** ** **.

Aoko: El mio es 961 *** ** **.

Saguru: El mio es 961 *** ** **.

Akako: Y finalmente el mio es 961 *** ** **.

Kaito: Ahora danos el tuyo- dijo una ves que el termino de escribirlo en su cel.

Conan:Hai el mio es 961 *** ** **- lo aguarde en mi cel con el nombre de conan kawai ❤.

Después de la escuela

Bueno ya terminaron las clases y todos los prefesores se enamoraron de conan aahh según los profes es el alumno perfecto lindo, inteligente, educado, etc.

Aoko: Ne conan por donde vives- Mm me pregunto donde será

Conan:Mi dirección es: ************** #**- esa dirección es la mancion que esta al frente de mi casa, una mancion enorme, con una alberca grande.

Conan: Enserio entonces nos podemos ir y venir juntos si quieren caminar o venir en el auto.

Kaito: No te preocupes, ademas me da algo de vergüenza.

Conan: tranquilo no hay problema, además yo soy el que lo propuso, ah! y si me dan permiso para lo del sábado nos vamos los tres juntos siiii- dijo con sus ojos de cachorro.

Aoko y kaito: kyyyyaa no puedo decir que no a esos ojos

Conan: claro que no son una de mis tantas armas secretas- este niño es demasiado adorable para el bien de la humanidad- Ya esta aquí mi chofer vamos- nos agarra de las manos.

Conan pov

Le agarre la mano a kaito es tan cálida no quiero soltarlo nunca, me acerqué asía mi auto y salude a charlie.

Conan: Hola Charlie podemos llevar a mis amigos ¿verdad?viven enfrente de la casa.

Charlie: Claro que si amo akiba.

Nos subimos los tres en la parte de atrás y empezamos a hablar de trivialidades asta que llegamos.

Kaito y Aoko: nos vemos mañana Conan.

Conan: Hai, asta mañana aoko-nesan, kaito-onisan.*se van a sus respectivas casas*

Charlie: alguien se ve contento no- dijo mi fiel chofer Charlie con una sonrisa, ahh que día mas hermoso tuve hoy

Conan: Hai, son muy buenos amigos- le conteste con una sonrisa muy grande, la verdad me alegra un montón tenerlos de amigos son un amor con migo en especial a kaito.

Charlie: me alegro por usted amo akiba- me respondió Charlie de una manera educada pero amigable a ma vez.

Dios definitivamente tengo que conseguir el permiso de mi madre si o si no importa que es lo que tenga que a ser pondré mi mejor cara de perrito mojado o corderito degollado asta acepto el difras que me quiera poner mi madre solo para ir y estar con kaito, no puedo esperar para que llegue el sábado.

N.A: ¿que les parecio? Por favor comenten su opinión nos vemos a Dios

Si quieren ver las imágenes de la casa de Conan kaito y aoko en wattpad están las imágenes el titulo es el mismo akiba conan: una nueva historia

Sip en mi historia son algo ricos.

El restaurante que dije es verdadero y es uno de los 10 mas caros del mundo tan bien el pastel que escribí si existe solo quería aclarar eso.

Bueno nos vemos


	5. Chapter 5

Pov conan

Conan: Porfavooooor ka-chan puedo ir el sábado a las 8:30 con mis amigoss siiiii plis- le dije con mi super técnica de ojos de perrito mojado-pliiiiz.

Reiko: Bien, puedes ir pero me llamas cuando llegues y cuando regreses, Charlie te va a ir a dejar y a traer-me dijo con una sonrisa- me alegro que ya tengas amigos, conan.

Conan: Hai, sus nombres son aoko, saguru, akako, y kaito- dije antes de que ella preguntara por el nombre- y son los mejores amigos que puede a ver pedido.

Reiko: me alegro por ti, se te nota tan contento- dijo mientras me acariciaba mi cabeza-tienes tu tarjeta de crédito verdad- me dijo a lo que yo aciento con la cabeza-bueno de todas formas yo daré el suficiente dinero por si vas a lugares donde no puedas utilizar la tarjeta de credito-dijo mientras se paraba e iba a su cuarto, cuando regreso traía con sigo una cartera- toma espero que sea suficiente.

Conan: Ka-san, no creo que necesite tanto dinero- mi madre siempre exagera, enserio,aparte de la tarjeta de crédito ella me dio $20,000 euros.

Reiko: Claro que no exagero- dijo un poco molesta- no es como si no tuviéramos dinero, después de todo, nosotros podemos competir con la compañía suzuki- a lo cual era verdad, esa compañía, la compañía suzuki es la compañía mas grande y tu a de todo Japón.

Conan: hai hai, solo no me gusta gastar el dinero tan libremente- dije no me quiero convertir como jiroki-ojiisan que gasto 50,000 euros por una joya, para darle de regalo a su sobrina sonoko, fue una lastima que no pude ir a la fiesta de sonoko-bueno me voy a mi cuarto a realizar mi tarea-me subi a mi cuarto y agarre mi cel cuando llego una notificación.

Inicio del mensaje

Aoko a creado un grupo atrapemos a kid ? ﾟﾘﾈ?.

Aoko te acaba de agregar

Aoko agrego a akako

Aoko agrego a saguru

Aoko agrego a kaito.

Aoko: Ne conan, ya te dieron permiso para ir el sabado.- me escribió aoko-nesan.

Conan: haii mi oka-sama me dijo si puedo ir, no es fantastico.- respondí rápidamente.

Kaito: Ne aoko que tipo de nombre es ese- respondió kaito, después de todo kaito es el mayor fan del tal kid.

Kaito cambio el nombre a salida del sábado.

Kaito: si mucho mejor- jaja esos dos se pelean por todo-¿no crees conan?- kuso me metieron entre la espada y la pared.

Conan: hai hai si tu lo dices kaito-onisan- dije para que no estuviera entre la mira de fuego.

Akako: Eh conseguido 5 boletos v.i.p para un evento de caridad, asistira yoko okino y su sobrina, donde cantaran por separado- ehh así que yoko-onesama y ayumi-chan, yo las conozco mi madre me las presento ase unos dias en una fiesta- y un mago que últimamente se a vuelto muy popular y si no mal recuerdo también unos jugadores de la jaguer, podemos entrar a camerinos por las entrada v.i.p que consegui, ¿y que dicen? ¿quieren ir?- yo estaría encantado de ir a ver a ayumi despues de todo es mi única amiga de mi edad.

Aoko: vamos siiiii pliss- rogo aoko-nesan, claro es ir a ver a personajes famos de todo Japón, es una opurtinidad única para ellos.

Conan: por mi no hay problema- es mas aprovechó para saludar a yoko-onesama y higo-nisan, ellos siempre están juntos.

Saguru: por mi tampoco hay problema- mou solo porque aoko-onesan quiere ir si no no vas.

Kaito: ¿A que hora es el evento?- pregunto kaito-onisan espero no interfiera con el almuerzo que tengo preparado.

Akako: Es alas 3 de la tarde, tenemos de 8:30 a las 12:00 para comprar, y de 12:20 a 1:50 para almorzar, y de 2:00 a 3:00 para entrar a camerinos, y de 3:00 a 5:00 para el evento de 5:20 a 9:30 podemos ir a tropical land un rato para divertirnos, y a las 9:40 regresamos a casa- me parese bien- y aceptan mi propuesta.

Saguru: me parece una estupenda idea, yo los guíare para que estemos puntuales en todo- sip obsecionado con el tiempo.

Kaito: Hai hai, Señor milisegundos- dijo kaito con un tono burlesco

Aoko: no puedo esperar para que llegue el sabado.

Conan: bueno me despido me voy a ser la tarea de ciencias- dije auque ya tengo el concepto de como hacerla.

Aoko: mou yo no se ni como empezar- no se porque les cuesta tanto la ciencia si es tan fácil.

Saguru: yo apenas lo estoy diseñando- mmm por lo menos espero que el diseño de hakuba no sea tan arrogante.

Kaito: yo ya tengo algo planeado kikiki.- me da curiosidad saber que tiene planeado kaito.

Akako: ara apuesto que será algo para recordar no es así mago-san. - dio de seguro será algo desastroso, por si acaso llevare mi nueva solución de decolorante de cabello echo por mi.

Kaito: claro que será para recordar por semanas-¿porque me dará tan mala espina?

Aoko: entonces nos vemos chao

Conan: adiós.

Kaito: nos vemos damas y caballero y lo que sea que sea hakuba- jaja.

Saguru: muy gracioso kuroba.

Akako: adiós.

Fin de los mensajes

Ah me pondré aser mi tarea, lo bueno que se entregara en dos semanas, tengo tiempo suficiente para poder terminar a tiempo todo lo que tengo planeado.

El sabado a las 7:00

Ya es sábado, hoy iremos a beika, me la pasare super bien con mis amigos, ya me estoy alistando me puse una ropa casual.

Cuando tocaron mi cuarto, y mi nana me dijo que kaito y aoko estaban aquí.

Conan: gracias nana- salí de mi abitación, baje las escaleras y ahí estaba kaito.

Y aoko

Conan: eh aoko-onesan estas hermosa- le dije sonriendo- igual tu kaito estás muy guapo.

Kaito: ehh enserio lo crees- dijo un poco sonrojado- mirate a ti conan estas muy lindo- dijo a lo que yo me sonrojo.

Conan: gracias, ne nana dile a Charlie que prepare el carro.

Nana: Hai amo akiba- dijo asiendo una reverencia y llendose a decirle a Charlie que preparará el carro.

Aoko: ah estoy tan emocionada- poco tiempo después fuimos al auto, Charlie nos dejo en frente del centro comercial y nos fuimos con akako y hakuba

Conan: ahh akako-onesan estas hermosa- dije realmente lucía hermosa.

Aoko: que guapo te ves sagu-kun- ahh yo digo a que se ve igual fe arrogante, ahh ahora lo se el amor deja ciega a las personas, eso o que las enriquezcan tanto a tal grado que no puedan distinguir la realidad y la fantasía.

(N.a la ropa la puedes en contar en wattpad)

Saguru: gracias aoko, luces presiosa - dijo para después besarla.

Conan: y si entramos de una ves.- dije con una sonrisa forsada, la verdad, yo no quería ver como se punian en plan Romeo y Julieta ahh me traería pesadillas durante meses.

Kaito me parese bien vamos.- dijo kaito captando la indirecta, es tan amable como siempre, eso o tan poco quiere ver esa escena tan atros.

Pov Kaito

Una vez llegado aoko y saguru se pusieron románticos y conan parecía querer arrancarse los ojos, así que propuso entrar, a lo cual yo acepte, una ves adentro saguru quiso ir a una librería, según salio un nuevo libro de misterio, a lo que conan acepto, y nos guió hacía una librería muy hermosa.

Conan: Esta librería tiene de todo, también una sección para los magos, lo digo por si quieres ir kaito-onisan- mm me voy a echar un vistaso.

Kaito: Me acompañas conan- le pregunte a lo que este solo asintió y me tomo de la mano para dirigirme hacía ahí.

Conan: Como que tipo de libro buscas kaito-onisan- me dijo aunque no me gusta eso de onisan

Kaito: Ne Conan porque no solo me llamas kaito, sin eso del onisan- le sugerí realmente espero que acepte la propuesta- digo estamos en el mismo salón, así que me puedes decir kaito, sólo kaito.

Conan: ¿Seguro?, ¿no te incomoda que te diga asi?- me dijo alo que yo negue con la cabeza- Esta bien kaito- se escucha bien mi nombre venir de sus labios.

Kaito: así esta mucho mejor, mm sabes que quiero un libro sobre lupin ¿me ayudas a buscarlo?.

Conan: Yo se donde se encuentran los libros de lupin- me toma de la mano y me jala Asia una direccion- es por aqui, en peso a buscar- aquí esta la sección de lupin.

Kaito: mmm quiero este- dije mientras agarraba un libro- vamos a pagarlo te parese.

Conan: hai, es por aquí sigueme- en peso a correr y yo solo estaba de no perderlo de vista es demasiado rapido- mou vamos camina rápido kaito.

Kaito: mou no corras tan rápido - dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Conan: ya llegamos Kaito- llegamos a donde estaba un señor de unos 70 años.

Gerente: Ara pero si es conan, mira tengo un nuevo libro de misterio- dijo mientra le entragaba un libro.

Conan: arigato jiji - dijo con una sonrisa adorable.

Pagamos tanto mi libro como el de conan un rato después vino akako con un libro de brujería luego aoko con uno de repostería y hakuba con uno de misterio.

Aoko: ne es mejor que ballamos a comprar la ropa- dijo a lo que todos acentimos con la cabeza ellos pagaron por su libro, y fuimos a comprar la ropa, después de un milenio, encontramos lo requerido.

Yo andaba con un traje elegante azul, Hakuba con un traje elegante gris, Aoko andaba con un vestido elegante que le quedaba un poco mas arriba que las rodillas, akako andaba con un vestido largo, Y finalmente Conan con un traje blanco se veia tan hermoso.

Cuando pagamos todo y salimos con los trages puestos, nos dispucimos a ir al restaurante pero en el camino hacía el restaurante...

 **Continuara❤❤❤❤❤❤**

 **Jaja soy mala espero que les haiga gustado**

 **Dejen sus opinione y no sean unos fantasmas plis. Nos vemos en la próxima**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pov kaito**

Cuando pagamos todo y salimos con los trages puestos, nos dispucimos a ir al restaurante pero en el camino hacía el restaurante una persona me agarro de la mano, y me abrazo mientras lloraba.

?: shinichi - ee? Será que me confundió con otra persona- donde as estado todo este tiempo- esto es incomodo.

Kaito: Gomene creo que me confundio con otra persona- dije lo mas amable que pude, ella me miro a los ojos y se sonrojo un poco.

?: y-yo lo siento- te pares tanto a mi hijo- se separo de mi mientras se secaba las lagrimas- mi nombre es yukiko kudo.

Kaito: No se preocupe mi nombre es kuroba kaito- le entregue una rosa ? - así que no llore.

yukiko: eh, así que eres kaito mira cuanto as crecido, probablemente ya no te acuerdes de mi- eh asi que ya la e conocido quisiera saber mas sobretodo sobre el tal shinichi.

 **pov conan**

me e dado cuenta de que kaito quiere hacer barias preguntas así quiere invitare a la señorita yukiko a comer con nosotros total la mesa reservada es para 6 personas.

Conan: Ne yukiko-oba- se quedo callado por un repentino dolor de cabeza.

 _Recuedo_

Se veía a un niño de 6 años con una mujer y un hombre sentados en un gran sillón aunque las caras de la mujer y el hombre eran borrosas.

?: mou puedes creer que me llamaran obasan, si apenas cumplo los 30.

?: ya ya tranquila, era un niño pequeño no lo quiso aser a drede

?: Me gustaría que me dijieran onechan

 _Fin del recuerdo_

Aoko: Ne Conan estas bien- dijo aoko ¿que fue ese recuerdo?¿eran mis padres?

Conan: hai, sólo fue un mareo- dije con una sonrisa- ne yukiko-nesan porque ni vienes con nosotros a almorzar.

yukiko: no quiero incomodar-respondió esta un poco apenada- a kaito no sabia que tenias u hermanito se parece tanto a shin-chan, cuando tenia 7 años.

kaito: no es mi hermanito, créalo o no es un estudiante de preparatoria como nosotros, a pesar de ser tan joven es muy listo- respondió kaito - además no es ninguna molestia por favor acompáñanos hermosa señorita - aahh ese kaito todo un caballero.

yukiko: esta bien- respondío con una sonrisa- pero eso si quiero que me cuentes todo lo que a pasado y quiero saber como esta chikague no e hablado con ella desde el accidente- dijo yukiko con una sonrisa algo triste.

Caminamos hacia el restaurant me acerque acia el señor y este me reconocí enseguida.

Señor: a joven akiba, supongo que esta aquí para la reservación que tiene.¿no? - aveces odio las preguntas obias después de todo no creo que este aquí para jugar fútbol ahh recuerda tu poker face. Are? De donde e escuchado esa palabra

 _Recuerdo_

Se encontraba un niño y un adulto sentados en un comedor.

?: Ne boya, sabes que es la cara de poker

?: Cara de poker, no ojichan ¿que es?

?: La cara de poker es una mascara esencial, para que nadie pueda descifrar tus pensamientos, y si seas un gran detective.

?: Y tu siempre tienes tu poker face activado.

?: Claro, que si querido niño, soy un mago y nosotros necesitamos tener una cara de poker para que nuestra magia sea fabulosa.

?: ehh, entonces yo tendré una cara de poker tan perfecta como la tuya.

 _Fin del recuerdo_

¿Eso fue otro recuerdo?

Yukiko: Ne boya estas bien- dijo mientras me agarraba de los hombros.

Conan: Hai, fue solo un ligero dolor de cabeza nada más- dije con una sonrisa- me señor me puede llevar al lugar reservado.

Señor: Claro, síganme es por aquí - nos dio mientras nos guiaba a un lugar mas apartado donde se podía escuchar música jazz.

Abia pocas personas todas las conocía yo.

Saguru: no que era un lugar privado?.- ja y claro que lo es a comparación de los demás lugares

Conan: si lo comparamos con el resto de los lugares del restauran es ovio que este lugar es privado- dije retandole importancia- me señor puedes llevar a mis compañeros a la mesa.?.

Señor: hai- ahhhh que tranquilo es aquí falta música mas vigorosa.

Akako: a donde vas tu?- me pregunto akako.

Conan: Me voy a saludar a unas personas, no tardó- dije mientras me alejaba y saludaba a todas las personas en la habitación. Cuando termine me dispuse a sentar.

Señora: me conan- kun porque no cantas una canción.- eehh me da vergüenza cantar enfrente de kaito.

Kaito: ve conan, yo quiero oirte cantar- dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo o no creo que me sonroje.

Conan: hai - dije mientras me subi a al escenario voy a cantar applause de Lady gaga

I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong

To crash the critics saying, "is it right or is it wrong?"

If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear

Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here

I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)

Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)

Make it real loud

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

I've overheard your theory

"Nostalgia's for geeks"

I guess sir, if you say so

Some of us just like to read

One second I'm a kunst

Then suddenly the kunst is me

Pop culture was in art

Now, art's in pop culture in me

I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)

Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)

Make it real loud

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Ooh touch, touch ooh

Touch, touch now ooh ooh ooh ooh

I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)

Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)

Make it real loud

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

A-R-T-P-O-P

Cuando termine de cantar todos me aplaudieron y me fui a mi mesa

 **❤❤❤❤❤ continuara**

 **La verdad quiero decir pero me muero de sueño y quiero publicar esto hoy lo siento por que quedo muy corto gomene la letra es mas extensa que la del video porque no pude encontrar ninguna canción que cantara los niños bien aunque ya tengo una reservada para mañana bueno sin mas que decir adiós**

 **Posdata no sean fantasma ? ﾟﾑﾻ** **? ﾟﾑﾻ** **y comenten su opinión o el kayo del norte se molestara ? ? ? ﾟﾘﾡ** **bye bye**


End file.
